More than Just an Employee
by Sapling Pawz
Summary: When an Eighteen year old Sjin starts his first job at Sips co, someone immediately keeps their eye on him...his BOSS! A Sjips story! Hope you enjoy! (Includes Yogscast)
1. The First Day

**Author's Note: **

_**"Hey good lookings! What's cookings?" (Zoey) Hey guys! here's another Vun-Shut that's a bit strange actually. Sjin is all of sudden 18 or 19 and Sips is about 26 or 27; Sjin decides it's time for his first job so he starts working at Sips co! Sips (The CEO) is rarely seen around the office but starts to come out more often as he starts watching the teenager, slowly falling for him while they young-one has already fallen for the man. The story will be told in Sjin's POV and I think it'll kinda go to Sips at some points but mostly Sjin because Sips already has in own POV in the Hunger Games series WHICH YOU CAN CHECK OUT IF YA WANT: Yogscast Hunger Games: Sips' Experience **_

_**:)**_

_**PS. I like how I call Sjin young-one being 18-19 and I'm not even that old yet :D **_

_**~Sapling Pawz **_

_**PSS. Hmm...what should I call this? **_

* * *

**Sjips Story: More than Just an _Employee 1_**

"You'll do fine, Sips co is the biggest employment producer around!" Lalna patted my back reassuringly "I'll see you later on"

We reach the factory gates and he gives me an encouraging smile as he waves and wonders off

"Name please" The security guard was...a sheep

"Um...Sjin"

The gates opened and the sheep gave me the eyes which I knew meant _"Please step inside" _

I had heavy butterflies, this was my first job and I didn't want to screw it up; I couldn't believe I was ACTUALLY working for SIPS, boy...Sips was good looking. He's a man though, about twenty six or seven and I'm eighteen but still; he's incredibly handsome and intelligent.

I stepped into Sips co towers and I saw workers everywhere; buzzing around on phones, carrying dirt, managing paper work. Boy I couldn't wait

A lady quickly walked up to me with a pen in her hair and a clipboard in her hand "Are you Sjin?"

"Yes mam!" I responded eagerly trying to show my enthusiastic-ness (- Now a word) the best that I could

She seemed to appreciate this and gave me a friendly half smile "Please follow me"

We stepped into a wide elevator and she pressed the last button "We will be going to Mr. Sips' office, he likes to meet all the knew employees but he seemed eager to meet you. Your portfolio is extremely impressive, we've never seen anyone with such talents and knowledge being as young as you are!"

And that was true, I was very mature for my age so instead of beaming a ridiculous "Thank you!" I said

"I very much appreciate that miss, I look forward to meeting Mr. Sips"

"Oh, you may call me Donna young man!" Donna had graying dark brown hair and quite a few wrinkles, she looked as if she was in her late fifties or early sixties

"Okay, Donna" I said respectfully

We reached the top floor, the architecture was amazing; mahogany floors and marble walls, it was like my dream house

"I see you seem to like the decor! We saw on your profile you are quite a master builder yourself, you built E. Fortress and C. Conquest?" (sorry I can't remember if he named them!)

I nodded "Yes m- oh Donna, you recognize my work then?"

"Oh yes! I'm quite a fan actually" she said adjusting her point-dexter glasses (i'm not sure if they're called that * face palms*) "Quite talented indeed!"

I nod with a smile as we walked further down the hallway, at the end I saw double glass doors that had the Sips co. logo on it.

"Is that his office then?" I pointed down the hall to the doors and she nodded

"Yes and-" she was interrupted by her hand on the black earpiece "Oh, Mr. Sips would like to see you privately" she beamed and turned to walk away.

_"Okay, okay this is it; don't screw this up Sjin...he's just Sips! CEO of Sips co and your crush but STILL! Act naturally" _I tell my self as a raise a fist too knock on the door that swings open before I can

There he is.

He has light-grey skin and a great short black hairstyle; it's like a buzz cut by the sides and a thick black streak through the middle.

And he has a huge grin on his face that makes his blue eyes sparkle.

He looks attractive basically.

"You must be Sjin! Hey I'm Sips, CEO of Sips co!" he grabs my hand and shakes it aggressively but at the same time tenderly, I respond the same way

"Yes I am Sjin, it's great to meet you sir! You're basically my idol" I watch as the man in front of me turns slightly red but seems to shake it off and lets go of my hand

"Thanks, I'm glad I could help someone in their life" he takes a seat at his comfortable office chair and gestures me to sit in front of him "Please! Take a seat my boy"

I sit in the also comfortable to my surprise chair and he leans forwards with his hands entwined

"So, I hear that you're a great builder huh?" he asks almost fascinatingly

"Yes sir, I've built a few towns, a kingdom and a fortress"

"Wow! That's amazing, I'd love to go see them some time...oh and also lose the sir and just call me Sips bud" he says whilst sipping his drink (see what I did there? :3)

"So, you got a girlfriend or something?" he asks raising an eyebrow and placing down his cup

_"No I don't have a girlfriend because I don't LIKE girls I like MEN" _I feel like saying, but I just shake my head "No Sir- I mean Sips, I don't"

"Hm? That's strange for a young man like you, you're extremely talented and smart and uh...quite good looking actually" he says slightly turning red, I can't hide my blush and I see him smirk

"W-what about you?" I ask trying to avoid my embarrassment, but he also shakes his head

"No, I just...haven't found the right person yet" He says slowly looking at me with quite a lot of though, I feel my heart flutter as his eyes find mine "I hope I do soon though" he says nodding and looking at me with hopeful-like eyes

"M-me too" I stutter nervously as he grins

"Anyways, where you from Sjin?"

"England, Minecraftia, Mistral City"

"Ahh yes! Mistral City is an amazing one, or so I've heard. I'm from-"

"-Canada" I finish "I know, you ARE my idol after all"

He chuckles at my wittiness "You got moxie kid, I hope I'll be hearing more from you" he winks "Donna's outside, I'll see you very soon I hope Sjin"

"I hope I see you soon too, Sips"

he smiles and nods as I turn red and start to walk out

"Oh and Sjin!" he calls as I spin around

"Yes Sips?"

"If anyone gives you trouble, make sure you tell me about" he says in an icy voice

I nod and open the door to leave, making sure I caught the sigh of happiness he gave

* * *

"Well, well, well!" Donna beams as we step into the elevator

"What?" I ask

"Sips seems to have an eye for you, do you like him?"

I feel myself turn red but I also get slightly angry at the intrusion of my privacy

"He's a great guy" I say casually

"No dear! I mean to you-" she clears her throat "-Like LIKE him?"

I sigh as if we're best friend "A-a little"

"Oooo! That's adorable" I feel like face-palming

"He told me he's on the other side, how old are you?"

"Eighteen" I answer immediately

"Oh, well...that's okay! Sips is twenty seven which is...nine years older than you" she says respectfully

"I don't think he likes me like that" I lie, the way he was looking at me when he said 'he hadn't found the right person yet' and winking was just a red flag

"Oh! Don't worry sunny!" she puts a hand on my shoulder "I'm sure he likes you a lot! I've never seen him like that before, I was lying when I said he likes meeting all the new employees, after seeing your profile he's been a lot cheerier!"

I blush, I hope he actually does like me; but my ego is always a bit too big

* * *

Donna shows me my work station, the other workers eye me when my office is slightly nicer and bigger than theirs, I'm in charge of new buildings for Sips co and making sure the dirt is to extreme perfection. Sips came to observe me several times which seemed to surprise the other workers.

"You can go home early Sjin" Sips sighed off the laughter after I told him the story of how my best friend Lalna had once sabotaged my experiment, turning my entire house electric "I'll see you tomorrow" and with that...

He _hugged_ me

And I hugged him back

**SIPS POV **

_I hugged the boy, he smelt so good and I felt his muscular form press against me as he hugged me back; was it bad that I was slightly taking advantage of him? I really do like him though, he's so amazing! But wayyyy too good for me _

**End of POV **

* * *

**Author's closing note: **

**_Wasn't that AMAZING!? Yes I know Delphine...who's Delphine? _  
**

**_ANYVAYS! I'll see you next time! _**

**_~Sapling Pawz_**


	2. The First Evening

**Author's Note: **

**_"Hey good lookings! What's cookings?" (Zoey) Hey guys! here's another Vun-Shut that's a bit strange actually. Sjin is all of sudden 18 or 19 and Sips is about 26 or 27; Sjin decides it's time for his first job so he starts working at Sips co! Sips (The CEO) is rarely seen around the office but starts to come out more often as he starts watching the teenager, slowly falling for him while they young-one has already fallen for the man. The story will be told in Sjin's POV and I think it'll kinda go to Sips at some points but mostly Sjin because Sips already has in own POV in the Hunger Games series WHICH YOU CAN CHECK OUT IF YA WANT: Yogscast Hunger Games: Sips' Experience _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_PS. This time you probably don't see as much Sips (you probably will but I'm just to gosh-dang stubborn!) _**

* * *

**Sjips Story: More than Just an _Employee 2 _**

"Hey!" Lalna yelled out to me as I approached his wizard tower, all my friends were there: Lalna, Xephos, Honeydew, Lomadia, Nilesy, Rythian, Zoey, Martyn and Toby. I guess they were here to celebrate my first day at work

"Hi" I said as my friend patted my shoulder, I tried to block out the thing I'd been thinking about all day; even at work.

_Sips _

My boss, the way he was looking at me and talking about his 'special person' and how he hugged me. Jeez, I REALLY hope he likes me.

I sit down with the rest of my friends around a fire,

"So, how was your first day?" Xephos asked with curious eyes

"Yeah, did you meet Mr. Sips?!" Honeydew beamed

They all seemed to lean in at that, I couldn't help but slightly turn pink

"I did, he's a really cool guy"

"He is absolutely _gorgeous_!" Lomadia squealed while Xephos gave her the eyes "Oh come on Xeph! (God I hate that nickname for him HA!) He's like thirty-years old, we're all eighteen and nineteen! It's not like any of us would ever-"

"Actually he's twenty-seven" I say defensively, shutting everyone up "And he's kinda...well, he likes men"

Everyone looks at me shockingly, jaws wide open

"He is?!" Nilesy says surprisingly "But his motto is Big money, Big WOMEN, Big fun!"

Lalna seemed to sense my awkwardness and said "Okay guys, I think it's about time you guys head home, I have a lot of experimenting to do tomorrow" and with that everyone left except for Zoey who asked Lalna to test her DNA for any sign of mushroom...He was about to tell her that's impossible but her boyfriend, Rythian, just told him to tell her yes.

Zoey turned to me as Lalna went downstairs to grab some wires

"Sjin...do you like Sips?" she asked tenderly while I blushed a crimson "I don't want to pry in on your privacy, but if you want to talk about it-"

"Yes" I answered almost immediately, Zoey and I have been friends for a while so I know I can trust her "I do, Zoey, he's really nice to me; even his assistant says that he's acts so differently with me around"

Zoey smiles "That's wonderful Sjin! I'm so happy for you"

I half smile at her acceptance of it all "Thank you"

"Anytime!" Zoey beamed as Lalna returned with some scribbily (now a word!) papers

"Yep, it looks like you actually ARE half mushroom Zoey! Can you leave now?" we all laughed as the mushroom girl left.

"Okay, well I better get going, see you tomorrow buddy"

"Alright!" Lalna said waving as I left

* * *

For some strange reason I felt like walking home, I thought about my day at Sips co; or more importantly I thought about Sips. Did he really like me? And if he did would he ever tell me? Would he-

"Oh Sorry" someone that I bumped into mumbles, as I look down at them a smile spreads across my face

"Hey Sips!" I almost yell, he looks up from the ground and stares me in the face grinning "Sjin? Hi! What are you doing out here?"

"I was just coming back from my friend's house" I say rubbing the back of my head embarrassingly seeing I was only moments ago dreaming of Sips

"Oh, well, let me walk you home" he said turning to stand next to me as we continued walking, he made it feel like a teenage high-school drama scene.

* * *

When we reached my apartment Sips gave me a smile and said "Well, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait!" I said grabbing his arm and quickly pulling away as he smirked

"Hm?" he asked

"Do you uh, want to come in for some coffee or something?" I asked, I needed to spend more time with Sips; talking to him was like heaven for me

"Yeah sure" he said slightly blushing as we stepped inside.

"Nice place" he approved scanning my apartment

"I'm just renting it for now, I'm starting to build my own house" I said hanging up my coat and taking off my shoes

"I'll go get the coffee, you can take a seat where-ever" I said walking into the kitchen

Oh God. Sips was in my _house _well I guess it's not a house but still. Sips is in the place I _live. _Shaking, I poured a coffee in one mug and started to pour into the other when I splatter some on the side; interrupting my concentration.

I lean my hands onto the side, arching my back and tilting my head forward, I was nervous. What if he wants to do something? What if he doesn't really like me and he feels awkward here?

I don't want to think about that, but when I start to stand upright again I see a hand snake its way around my waist and holds my stomach, pulling me backwards and holding me to a place I don't usually get held too.

I tense up and feel myself turn bright red, this is Sips holding me to his VERY lower torso; I feel him grin against my back, he leans forward and whispers into my ear whilst rubbing the back of my thigh with the hand that isn't holding me to him

"It's not coffee that I _want_, Sjin"

* * *

**Authors closing note: **

_**Oh my good gracious! Sips you DEVIOUS man! Sjin is quite nervous as you can tell :D **_

_**SO MUCH SJIPS OVERLOAD! *explodes* **_

_**Hope you liked!**_

**~Sapling Pawz**


	3. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

_**"Hey good lookings! What's cookings?" (Zoey) Hey guys! here's another Vun-Shut that's a bit strange actually. Sjin is all of sudden 18 or 19 and Sips is about 26 or 27; Sjin decides it's time for his first job so he starts working at Sips co! Sips (The CEO) is rarely seen around the office but starts to come out more often as he starts watching the teenager, slowly falling for him while they young-one has already fallen for the man. The story will be told in Sjin's POV and I think it'll kinda go to Sips at some points but mostly Sjin because Sips already has in own POV in the Hunger Games series WHICH YOU CAN CHECK OUT IF YA WANT: Yogscast Hunger Games: Sips' Experience**_

_**:)**_

_**PS. I like how I call Sjin young-one being 18-19 and I'm not even that old yet :D**_

**~Sapling Pawz**

* * *

**Sjips Story: More th****an Just an _Employee 3 _**

I felt him hold me closer again, planting gentle kisses on my neck as I moan and groan with pleasure

"Where's the bedroom?" he mumbled tracing his hands down my torso (what's with Sips and doing that to Sjin? Lol...I swear that's in like EVERY-one of my Sjips stories)

"D-down the hall" I stuttered as my stomach filled up with butterflies "first door to the left"

Sips moved one hand down, taking mine and slowly pulling me towards my room "Lets not wait any time then" he whispered smiling as I turned red.

Oh God, am I supposed to do something? I've never done this before, this will be my first time...heck, if he _kisses _me it'll be my first kiss too. Sips stood behind me as I examined my bed; army-green covers and grey pillows, my bed was very comfy and sturdy...which is a good thing for now I suppose. Sips takes his hands and place them on my shoulders, pulling my orange t-shirt down, followed by my white skinny-jeans, and I was pushed onto my bed. I watched him with my eyes wide and my face blushing slowly taking of his light-blue buttoned up shirt with rolled up sleeves, then his black pants and his blue sneakers. I still had my shoes on, but I didn't do anything in case he...I dunno...wants to take them off. And apparently he does, I feel him gently untie my orange converse and place them onto the floor. Then he slowly crawls over me, looking me in the eyes and smiling gently

"Have you done this before Sjin?" he asks tenderly

"N-no" even though I know I can trust him and I _want _this I'm still incredibly nervous, he seems to hear this in my voice so he takes one hand and soothingly rubs my face and hair

"Don't worry Sjin, just relax, I'll take care of you" he says leaning down to plant a kiss on my lips

He deepens the kiss and slips his tongue in, swirling it with my own. It feels so good, I'm glad I got to share my first kiss with Sips.

* * *

I glance out the window still panting, it's still dark but the clock says 3:00 am

three AM? it didn't seem like that long, but I still loved it, it kinda hurt but that's okay. Sips had expressed his love to me, that's all I care about.

Putting an arm around me, the man kisses me on the fore head, grinning.

"Did you like it?" he asked, slightly panting also.

I nod eagerly while he entwines his hand with mine "Yes, I loved it"

"Well that's good, did it...hurt?" he asks concernly (always has been a word...)

"A little bit, but that's okay" I say feeling him stiffen, as I look up, shameful and angry features start to cross his face; but I stop that thought my gently kissing him "It's okay Sips, I really liked it, and I really like you" this seems to calm him down and he smiles again, holding me close to his bare chest

"I really like you too Sjin, actually, I _love _you"

That was also my first, I blush as I look up at the man, I can see all the love and passion that's showing in his eyes

"I love you too Sips" I say, entwining my legs with his "You were my first kiss, first I love you, first..." I blush red trying to get out the words but this just makes his smile widen.

"Shh, Sjin, you're probably tired, go to sleep" I am, He nuzzles his head closer into mine and I drift off to the sound of his heartbeat. Never wanting to forget this moment. (I JUST WANNA FEEL THIS MOMENT! Sorry I just had to HA!)

* * *

I'm woken up to gentle kisses on my neck and chest, I open my half-lidded eyes fully to see the beautiful man above me, his eyes sparkling in the light. "Morning" Sips beams handing me a coffee,

"Good morning" I respond with a smile, accepting the coffee and drinking it whole.

Most people take little sips of their coffee's but I like to down it in one, not wasting a single flavor or sugar (oh like me! what a coin-ka-dink Sjin!)

He gently kisses my neck again and I moan as he traces circles on my stomach and chest...when my iPhone rings. Wow, typical. But he doesn't stop, he continues with his kisses and rubbing as I answer the phone;

"H-Hello?" I answer, rubbing my lovers hair

"Hi Sjin! It's Zoey" she beams over the phone, I can almost see her eyes lighten

"What's up?"

"Okay, so you know how you said you like Sips? I think I know how we can get him to like you!"

I glance down at Sips who's still roughly kissing my neck and chest, rubbing my thighs and causing me to groan into the phone

"Woah, what's happening over THERE?"

"Yeah, t-this is a terrible time Zoey" I say trying to hint at the fact Sips is actually in my room and actually kissing me

"Oh my gooses!" she squeals "Is he-?"

"Yes, yes, God Zoey; I have to go now okay bye" I hang up quickly, carelessly dropping my phone on my bedside table as Sips sits up to face me

"Were you talking about me?" he taunts with a grin

"Maybe" I say smirking back and stroking his back and neck, making him moan

"C-cute" he groans still grinning

"Oh my God!" I almost yell "I- well we, have work today!" I start to sit further but Sips places a hand on my chest, stopping me

"Sjin, I _own _Sips co, and neither you OR me are going to work today...certainly not after what you showed me you could do last night, mister"

the last word makes me shiver with nervousness and I turn red as he kisses me possessively, pulling me on top of him again

"Time for round two"

* * *

**Authors closing note: **

**_Jeez Sips! Someone's a little bit agressive! Lol I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and continue to read on! _  
**

**_Like and favorite if you enjoyed, subscribe to become a bro today and I'll see you next time for whatever I make, love you bros MAHAAA! *brofists screen*- wait what...Pewdie! What are you doing in my Sjips story?! _**

**_HA! See you guys for the next chapter! Sorry this one's kinda short but it's like just past midnight here and I'm tired *yawns like a koala* _**

** ~Sapling Pawz**


	4. The First Fight

**Author's Note:**

_**"Hey good lookings! What's cookings?" (Zoey) Hey guys! here's another Vun-Shut that's a bit strange actually. Sjin is all of sudden 18 or 19 and Sips is about 26 or 27; Sjin decides it's time for his first job so he starts working at Sips co! Sips (The CEO) is rarely seen around the office but starts to come out more often as he starts watching the teenager, slowly falling for him while they young-one has already fallen for the man. The story will be told in Sjin's POV and I think it'll kinda go to Sips at some points but mostly Sjin because Sips already has in own POV in the Hunger Games series WHICH YOU CAN CHECK OUT IF YA WANT: Yogscast Hunger Games: Sips' Experience**_

_**:)**_

_**PS. I like how I call Sjin young-one being 18-19 and I'm not even that old yet :D**_

_**~Sapling Pawz**_

* * *

**Sjips One Shot: More than Just an ****_Employee 4 _**

It's been two weeks since Sips told me he loves me, and I've been with him, I've been so happy...I love him more than life itself.

He tells me that everyday, when he wakes up, he turns over and plants a kiss on my lips and whispers _"Sjin, I love you more than life itself" _

I've been promoted, quite unfairly actually but Sips always insists it was because I'm a 'hard worker' which is true, but I'm not just a hard worker in _work _

"Okay, perfect! It looks great guys" I call out to the rest of the builders who are all examining our work proudly, I love working on building sites for my job; all the workers seem to look up to me almost as much as they look up to Sips. Speaking of which...

"Hey Sjin!" Sips calls whilst standing next to me and examining the now-completed building "This is so awesome! Good job you mother truckers!" the rest of the workers crack up with laughter "Take a break you guys" he calls out and the rest of the workers respond "Yessir!" Looking both ways to make sure no one's watching, Sips quickly kisses my cheek, "Great job Sjin" he whispers into my ear, kissing my neck softly

I can't help but giggle "Thanks Sipsy" I say as he moves back "It took a while, and it's so _hot!_" I whine as he grins

"_You're_ so hot" he says taking my hand

"Mm? Watch this" I smirk as I tear off my orange t-shirt, showing him my six-pack...I know that I'm muscular and quite good looking, but I just don't admit it because I'm not a bluffer

Sips stifles a chuckle and pulls me towards him, stroking his hands down my back he whispers "Why are you so adorable?"

I groan as he laughs, "Sips thinks of me like a little kid at work, but when we're in bed...it's a WHOLE different story"

He laughs at that...oh snap I said that out loud, I blush with embarrassment

I look to the side as he continues laughing and I see a man with dull, and slightly grey messy blonde hair, he has dead and plain brown eyes.

But worst of all...he's staring right at me

"Sips" I nudge him and he senses me nervousness and looks at me worriedly

"What's wrong?"

"Who's that guy?" I ask as he follows my gaze

"I...don't know" he says as the man starts walking towards us, Sips slightly stands in front of me and the man arrives facing Sips but sneaking looks at me

"Who are you?" Sips questions sternly, I've always liked that about him, he's such a good leader

"My name is Rodger Smith, I'm supposed to be seeing you"

Sips eyebrows rise and he extends his hand "Yes, hello Mr. Smith, welcome to-"

"Yeah, yeah" he mutters slightly moving to the side to get a better look at me while I pull on my shirt "And who are you?" he asks with a grin that makes Sips slightly narrow his eyes.

I shiver like a small child and Sips answers for me "This is Sjin my- uh, my employee...he's the head of architecture and dirt-quality here"

"Ooo, but he's so young!" Rodger examines me, but it looks more like he's checking me out

"I know, but he's extremely mature for his age an a great builder" Sips states defensively "And he's an amazing worker"

"Mmm" Rodger purrs making me feel uncomfortable

"Uh, lets go show you around Mr. Smith, Donna!" he calls as Donna comes running up

"Yes Sips-? Oh hello sweetheart!" she says smiling kindly at me, after Sips and I told her we were together she always fawns over me; telling me that Sips is beyond lucky to have me which he agrees to

"Can you please show Mr. Smith around?" Sips asks as Donna turns to Rodger and shows him around, he turns back once more and looks at me smugly with a smirk.

"Well he was creepy" I commented as he was out of ear-range, Sips nodded in agreement

"Yeah, I didn't like the way he was looking at you... Jesus Sjin! Why do you have to be so freakin'adorable?" Sips joked

"Sorry" I say innocently "I'm just the most amazing thing in the WORLD"

"You are ya'know" he says gently kissing me on the lips "And I love you for it"

* * *

We arrived at Sips' house and he went to go get some food so I went upstairs to take a shower.

When my house is finished Sips and I are gonna move there...I'm so happy with him.

I strip out of my clothes and boxers then step into the shower.

A few minutes later I hear someone open the door downstairs as I'm halfway through my shower

"Hey Sips!" I call out as water strikes my head "I'm just in the shower"

I hear him walk up the stairs and I grin "Or maybe you'd like to join me...?" I hear him chuckle but it sounds slightly strange

He opens the bathroom door and I hear him take off his clothes and step inside behind me; he wraps his hands around my waist and mumbles "Close your eyes"

I giggle and close them as he spins me around and roughly kisses me, his stubble feels a little rougher than it usually does and so does his hair...it's usually so soft...

"Hey Sjin I'm home!" What...

I snap my eyes open as he pulls away and I see... _him _

I yell and scream for Sips as he slowly steps out of the shower before grinning at me I feel tears but I ignore them, I'm angry...I'm hurt...I'm humiliated

"What the f-?!" Sips yells before Rodger punches him in the face as I struggle to pull on my clothes

"Sips!" I yell as he turns to face me, he pushes me up against a wall and strokes my face roughly with his hand "Let me go!" I yell as Sips groans on the floor with a bloody nose.

"Listen, Sjin, you look incredibly adorable right now and I just feel..._so _attracted to you...just get me off and then-"

"NO!" I yell, I bring my hand directly to his face, which he dodges just in time for Sips to pull him off of me and punch him harshly directly in the jaw, sending him crashing to the floor

Sips sits on top of him and starts punching him in the face "Y-You think you can just-just come into MY house and try and-and take advantage of MY boyfriend?!" he punches him harder and harder each time making him groan and whimper "Y-You're sick! D-Don't EVER go near Sjin again or-or I'll _kill _you" he gets off of the now wrecked man and pulls me in for a hug "Christ, are you alright Sjin? Did he hurt you?" Sips asks worriedly as I gently sob into his shoulder

"N-No...I was in the shower and I thought he was y-you...he-he kissed me" I say hugging Sips tightly as he gently kisses my still-wet head

"It's okay, I'm here now, everything's going to be okay"

* * *

**Authors closing note: **

Yes I know it was rather short but I mean jeez...it was pretty intense

Hope you liked! If you want more make sure to follow this series and leave a review! If you want more stories from me check out my profile and follow me!

...If you want lol

**~Sapling Pawz**


End file.
